When nightmares become reality
by Specialkarategirl
Summary: This is a story that i just thought of. It is about a young girl who thought when she found her husband that she would live happy every after. That changed after the wedding and the discovery that she was pregnant. What will she do to save her childern? To what lenght will she go to keep away from her husband? What will she do when she finds someone new?


Chapter 1

I would not let my little ones know why we were  
always on the run, but I knew, for it was my fault that we were being chased.  
My name is Evangeline

I was born long before you can remember but have not aged passed my 20th year.  
For on that year, many things changed.

I meet the love of my life, Alexander,

It was destiny that we meet. We soon feel in love and were betrothed. Things  
were like a dream; we got married in a big church with lots of our friends and  
just two days after 16th birthday. It was law that at the age of 18  
a young lady was to be married or to be put in the convent. family. It was a  
dream come true, only we all have to eventually wake up from our dreams.

It was not long after we got married that things with Alexander changed, he  
would tell me to do something and if I did not do it right away... well let me  
just say bad things would happen. I tried to get help from my family but my mom  
said that the head of the family was the husband so anything that happened in  
our home was his problem and was to be addressed to him only. I felt betrayed  
by my own family, they would not help me in my darkest hour, or so I thought.

Later that same year I found out that I was pregnant. I was over joyed and  
terrified at the same time. Here I was with a child inside of me but the father  
was my husband and when I told him the news he yelled at me. He yelled at me  
and asked me how I could let such a monster invade my body when his life was so  
perfect. He was mad that me, his perfect wife was going to get fat and have  
that thing he called a "monster". Although he did not want me to have  
the baby (no way not to) I did and, as time passed we noticed I was a lot bigger  
then what most women got when they were expecting, I mean a _lot_ bigger. I began  
to think that maybe I was having more than one baby; Alexander found this news  
even more disturbing. I no longer knew how to please my husband and no one  
would help me. I felt so alone well not really alone I had my dear babies to  
love me. But as time went on and it became present that I was indeed pregnant  
with more then one baby Alexander became hostile and would not let me outside  
the house for any reason what so ever. This frightened me for when it can close  
to their birth and when the children were to be born Alexander would just  
leave, you would think that would be a good thing but before he left he would  
lock me in a dark room and took the key.

I delivered the two most beautiful children any mother could have, that year,  
by my self but something was wrong. Not with the babies but with me. I felt so  
strange, I never thought that I could feel like that again but there I was  
feeling happy for what seemed like the first time in my life, but that soon  
came to an end.

Alexander would go on a rampage and attempt to kill my children. I was so  
scared that I would hid them away and take the punishment that he would give,  
it soon became a regular thing and the children began living in a secure  
chamber in the house that Alexander did not know about. I knew that I had to  
get out but I had no money and since I was a woman I had no way to escape the  
clutches of my husband.

I turned 18 and we had a big party but only Alexander's friends came, all my  
friends were not allowed to come or were so afraid of my husband that they did  
not want to come. The day just got worse when my fears were confirmed that I  
was pregnant again. I was scared to tell my husband that I had allowed the  
so-called "monster" to invade my body again. He found out later that  
week when I was getting morning sickness. He was furious at me like I though he  
would be but what I did not expect him to do was deny that he was the father. I  
was so sad he thought that I had cheated on him when I had been faithful even  
when I knew for a fact that he had cheated on me.

I decided that it was time for me to leave and take my kids with me. I packed a  
bag for us all and later that night I snuck out of bed got the kids and left. I  
have never regretted my decision but I fear that Alexander will find me and  
kill us all, so I keep running.


End file.
